Hate, Love, And Lust A Sweenett Fanfic
by BellatrixLacedInBlack
Summary: Nellie trys to persuade him, he goes for it, and he finds he has feelings for her. But the real question is does SHE have feelings for him? Does she really? Or is it just momentary lust?


Mrs. Lovett opened the door and walked into Sweeney's barber shop. "Is everything alright Mr. T? I heard you screaming over that bloody Judge. Anything I can do for you?" she questioned him with a worried expression on her face.

She closed the door and awaited his response. He was sitting in the barber's chair. He was tending to his razors, and didn't pay any attention to her. After a few more seconds, she became impatient. "Mr. T? You listening to me?"

She walked over and sat on the side of his chair as he stared blankly into space. She sighed heavily as he ignored her. "Cmon, love, I've been thinking…" she didn't finish her sentence before kissing him on the neck, numerous times.

He just sat there, as cold as stone. Though it did slightly arouse him, he tried to get out of it. He groaned, thinking of the Judge. She stopped kissing his neck. "Cmon, love, I think it'll get your mind off things." She persuaded him, and began kissing his neck again.

She reached over further, purposely resting her breasts on his shoulder, and kissed Sweeney on the corner of his mouth. He hesitated at first, but he thought he might need a release or two to calm him. After all, she was just a slut. "Alright, go ahead..." He groaned, letting her do as she wants.

She began kissing his neck, again, licking it up and down, and occasionally biting, and unbuttoning his shirt at the same time. He sat there, groaning and letting her arouse him. He had to admit he loved her touch, but he could never fall in love with her. She was just a slut. He needed her for nothing but pleasure and to hide his tracks as a murderer.

She stopped kissing him and took his shirt off. She kissed him ever so passionately, but of course it meant nothing to him. She gave out a muffled moan of excitement as she threw her arms around his neck. She slipped her tongue in and out of his mouth, feeling his hot breath and tongue.

She loved Sweeney so much, but she didn't think she would get anywhere with him. He was so cold and emotionless, she couldn't tell whether he loved her or not. She guessed not, fore who would love her?

When she broke the kiss, she smiled at him. "Would you like me to…" She said as she groped him. He rolled his eyes. "Don't ask me! Just do it!" He yelled at her, slapping her across the face. She looked at him as if she was about to cry. He did just want her for sex. She didn't care though. As long as she pleased him, she didn't care if he appreciated her for it. As long as she had the ability to touch him, to feel him, which maybe someday would cause him to fall for her?

She bent down in front of him, unzipping his trousers. She slightly smiled as she picked up his arousal in her fingers and put her mouth over it. He grunted as he shifted his legs further open to make himself more comfortable. She closed her eyes as she moved her head up and down, savoring the taste of him.

He rolled his eyes as he began to grow sick of her slow motions. He grasped her head and slammed it down on him. She began to gag, but didn't stop. She got his message through his actions and began going faster, adding some tongue. He pretended to moan so she would keep pleasuring him, he smiled as he tricked her into thinking he was in love with her. But he thought they both pretty much knew the truth.

She forced herself to take all of him into her throat, but certainly not objecting to do so. She had to do this every once in awhile to keep him from lashing out on her. He began to feel pre-cum leak out into her mouth as he reached his climax.

This time he moaned for real.

Am I falling in love with this slut? No! No! I can't!

He gripped the back of her head, forcing her to take his release deep within her throat. She took him out of her mouth and swallowed. She forced herself not to moan while swallowing his cum. She savored the bitter taste his cum made in her mouth.

She smiled. "Did I do good, love?" She asked, standing up in front of him. He just looked at her, breathing deep, trying to hide his newly found love for the slut. "Take your bloomers off." He ordered. She did so without question, slipping them off.

"Mind if I take everything off tonight? It gets boring with clothing on." She asked him hoping he wouldn't beat her for asking. "Yes, yes, do what you want." He said as he sat there, trying not to sound like he wanted her to.

As she began stripping, he began thinking of why he has fallen in love with her. He pondered the idea to tell her, despite what she may say. Half of him wanted to tell her, the other half did not. His mind decided on telling her before he gave it much thought.

"Pet, I have something to tell you…" Before he could finish, she put her fingers over his lips as she crawled her naked body onto his, setting herself onto his arousal that lay there. She gripped onto the back of the chair as she slid her waist up and down, dragging herself against his arousal. She moaned as she slid up and down against him.

He could feel wetness from her begin to smother his arousal and he grunted. She stopped, and muttered into his ear "Not so tense…" as she positioned herself just right for her to slide down. She slid down, so now he was inside of her and began moving slowly. He sat there still grunting and occasionally moaning when he felt the need to.

At least I don't have to pretend to moan anymore…

I'll tell her I love her later…

She picked up the pace, moving faster and faster. "Mr. T!" She began moaning over and over again as she swiftly slid up and down. He occasionally grabbed her hips and forced her down all the way, making both of them moan uncontrollably.

She clenched around his arousal as she began to reach climax. He threw his head back out of sheer pleasure as she released herself on him, with her moaning and gasping for more. He took the last action and thrust high up inside her, releasing deep inside her.

She rested herself down on his chest, breathing hard. He began calming down, breathing deep, but as he thought she was going to get off him, she only slid up and back down again, moaning his name.

More?

I gave her two releases…

What more does she want from me?

He had feared that she was becoming a nymphomaniac. "Haven't we had enough for tonight, pet?" he breathed, trying to get her to stop. She kept on sliding up and down him, taking no notice of his words.

He froze as he suddenly realized what she was doing. She wanted him for sex, and nothing more. He became furious of her, and grabbed his razor that still sat on one arm of the chair, when she had her eyes closed, thrusting away.

He smiled as he brought his razor behind her. He came up close to her neck, acting like he was going to caress it, as he made his arm all the way to the other side of her neck. Smiling happily as he slashed her neck, with her eyes gaping, and mouth wide open in pain.

As he was done he threw his razor to the floor and watched her limp body fall as he pushed her off of him. He zipped his trousers, put on his shirt, and cleared his throat as he stood in front of the window, smiling, and tending to his razors.


End file.
